


Can You Sign This (Hardcore Version)

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Toy, Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gym Sex, Gym kink, Impregnation Kink, Lesbian Oral, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Office Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, buttplug, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Sigh. This is porn. There is so little plot i’m struggling to write a summary. Basically you have to get the two Avengers team leaders to sign a report and they give you a good seeing to as they do so, and afterwards Wanda gives you a bit of Oral healing.





	Can You Sign This (Hardcore Version)

Can You Sign This

Holding the clipboard you looked down the list of signatures and noted who was next that needed to sign the report, smiling when you saw his name.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, Could you please tell me where Sergeant Barnes is?”

“You’ll find him in the gym, in the weights room”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y”

The sound of your heels clicking on the smooth marble floors echoed around the compound foyer, making your way to find Bucky. As you walked you enjoyed the way your short summer dress brushed against the top of your thighs; it was shorter than what would probably be allowed by the dress code, but when the boss was away there was no-one around to tell you what to do. Pushing in the door to the gym you found it abandoned, the only noise that of a quiet series of grunts coming from the weights room. Making your way across the soft floor you stopped at the doorway and watched the perfect specimen working out, lifting what must be 100lbs in combined weights, his metal arm flexing and whirring with each lift, his feel firmly planted on the floor either side of the bench he was laying on. Your eyes travelled down his stomach where his shirt had ridden up and his sweatpants were riding low on his hips, his abs flexing with each lift and pulling the soft fabric taught enough for you to see the outline of his thick cock that lay heavy against his thigh.

“Like what you see Doll?”

“Sgt Barnes, I need you to sign the report write up from last week’s mission, if you don’t mind?”

“Doll, how many times I gotta tell you to call me Bucky?”

He rested the weights back onto their rack and stood, pulling his shirt from his body and using it to wipe the sweat from his face before coming to stand at your side, casually resting his hand on your lower back as you set the contracts down onto the table.

As you explained where he needed to sign you watched as he marked each place, and with each signature the hand on your back moved lower and lower, cupping your buttocks beneath your short sundress before the metal digits stopped abruptly as he found your princess plug. Tapping on it gently he continued to ask you questions about the report, with each page you turned he would run his smooth vibranium digits further between your thighs or would gently tug on the plug. By the time you had finished the report he had his index finger in your cunt up to the knuckle, making you bite down on your lip to stop from moaning.

“Hey Doll, you wanna help me work out? I’m having a bit of trouble controlling my core muscles...”

“Sure thing Sgt Barnes”

He slid his fingers from you and guided you to the weights bench, and you couldn’t help but watch as he licked them clean as he strode across the mats. You watched as he settled on his back, your eyes immediately drawn to his crotch where his sweatpants where now tented by his hard cock;

“But... how...?”

“If you just weigh me down, right about here...” he patted his Adonis belt, smirking at you; “Then it’ll hold me steady”

“What if I fall off?”

He smirked and hooked his fingers over the waistband, pulling it down until his thick cock sprang free;

“You won’t if you anchor yourself”

Lifting one leg over him you pulled the skirt of your dress up as he held the base of his cock, both of you watching as you slowly sank down his thick shaft, your juices easing the way as he stretched you out.

“Yeah, that’s good Doll. You fit so perfect round my cock”

Leaning back you steadied yourself on Bucky’s firm thighs as he lifted the weights off their rest and started to do bench presses, each lift causing his stomach muscles to clench and his cock to shift up until you a little further until it was nudging against your cervix. The depth was incredible, and as you arched your back your clit would rub against his pelvic bone, making you so wet your juices had started to run down his ballsac.

After twenty repetitions you were already close to orgasm, squeezing Bucky’s cock hard as he rested the weights back down and took hold of your hips;

“C’mon Doll, come for me, come on my cock”

“Sarge... please...”

“Please what Doll?”

“Play with my clit Sarge, please...” you begged, desperate for release.

Bucky smirked as he slid his vibranium hand between your thighs, the cold metal vibrating against your clit. With his other hand he reached around and gently tugged and pushed against your buttplug until you were coming with a scream, squirting over his stomach as your cunt squeezed his hard cock tight.  Not letting you recover for a moment you felt Bucky’s hands lift each of your legs in turn, taking hold of your heels as he started to bench press you up and down on his cock, fucking you through your orgasm as he chased his own.

“Oh fuck Doll, ya’ feel so good.  I’m gettin’ close, you on birth control?”

“No...”

“Fuck...”

“Come in me”

“Are...are you sure?” he panted out his words, lifting you quicker and quicker as he got closer and closer to coming.

“Yeah, I wanna feel your come in me Bucky”

“Fuck yes” his eyes were trained on your tits as they bounced free having escaped the neckline of your dress; “God, I’d love to see your stomach round with my kid, your tits full of milk...”

“Yeah Bucky, fill me up”

With a shout Bucky screwed his eyes shut and thrust once more deep up into you, his come filling you to the brim, flooding your cervix with his fertile seed at your most dangerous point of the month. Your earlier orgasm will have widened your cervix and he’d just pumped his come straight into your ripe womb, and it was that thought alone that made you come again, squeezing every last drop of his baby making seed from him.

As he lay breathless beneath you he reached up and gave your tits a squeeze;

“Next time I’m coming on these”

“Sure thing Sarge” you grinned as you climbed off him, his come soaked cock hitting his hard stomach with a slap as you strode on wobbly legs and grabbed your reports.

“So who you gotta get to sign next” Bucky grinned as he used his earlier disguarded shirt to wipe his cock clean.

Checking down the list you smiled as you saw the other name you needed;

“Just Captain Rogers”

Getting up Bucky gave you a kiss on the cheek;

“Have fun, give Stevie my regards”

As you left you could feel Bucky’s come start to seep out of you, and as you glanced over your shoulder you saw him typing on his phone before he looked up and winked.

-

Stepping into Steve’s office you felt the cold blast of the air conditioning that he kept at max, the air chilling your thighs were yours and Bucky’s combined come had started to drip down your legs. He was on the phone but waved for you to come in and shut the door, wrapping his call up as you leant against his desk at his side;

“Captain” you said with a smile; “Could you just sign these?”

“What are they?” he asked as he leant back in his chair, resting his foot on his knee as he rather obviously looked you up and down.

“The mission report from last week, I’ve been asked to get the commanding officers to sign them”

He nodded and smirked;

“Let me see where Bucky signed”

You leant forwards to give him the papers only for his deep voice to stop you;

“No... Show me where Sgt Barnes _signed_...”

He glanced at his phone and you saw that there was still an open conversation with Bucky. Setting the papers down on the desk you leant back and lifted one knee up onto the desk as you raised your skirt, your come soaked cunt on display for him with the now sticky plug peeking out from between your cheeks. You watched as he ran his index finger through your folds and lifted it, the sticky white come on it glistening in the light before he brought it to his lips and licked yours and Bucky’s come from it.

“Turn around and bend over the desk”

“Yes Captain Rogers” you said as you hopped off the desk, placing your heels far apart as you bent over and set your hands flat on the cool surface of Steve’s metal desk. The sound of his zipper seemed to echo around the room and the next thing you knew was Steve’s hands were gripping your thighs, lifting one leg until your knee was on the table, spreading you wide as you felt his blunt tip push into you.

“So where do I need to sign?” he muttered as he reached around and picked up a pen.

Trying not to let out a needy moan as you could feel the crown of his dick just pressing into you, making you want more, making you want to push back and impale yourself on him, you glanced to your side where the report was and tapped your finger;

“Just... just here...”

“Perfect”

As he leant forwards to sign he thrust into you, filling your still sensitive walls and making you cry out. Once he’d signed the document he pulled out until just his tip was settled inside you again;

“Where else?”

“H-here...” you stuttered, whimpering as he surged forward again and held still inside you as he carefully signed the report.

Steve continued like this for all seven of his signatures that were required for the report. By the time he turned the last page you were shaking from the need for more stimulation. Setting his pen down he lightly brushed his fingers down your spine and started to play with the plug that sat nestled in your ass;

“So Buck tells me you’re ripe?”

“Yea... Yes...”

“Your womb completely unprotected? Do you have any idea how hot that is? How much that makes me want to blow my load deep inside you?”

“Well...” you peered over your shoulder; “What are you waiting for then, _Captain_?”

The use of his title triggered something in Steve, his hands moving to your hips as he suddenly started to fuck you hard, slam into you as you were bent over his desk;

“Yeah, that feels so fucking good. Gonna come so deep in you it’ll blast Bucky’s come outta the way, I’ll make sure my load is the one that sticks, that makes a baby grow in your belly”

You closed your eyes and just let the pleasure surge over you, your orgasm building as you felt Steve so deep within you he would occasionally nudge at your cervix. As came your jaw hung slack and you felt a scream emerging from your throat, only for it to be muffled by Steve’s hand over your mouth;

“Can’t have you alerting the rest of the team Darlin’, they’d want a turn too. Or would you like that? Being used as a come dump for the entire team of the Avengers?”

His words drew your orgasm out, your eyes going wide as you just couldn’t stop coming, and it set Steve off, a low growl coming from his mouth as he gritted his teeth and filled your waiting womb with his come, thick spurts of his fertile seed.

Moments later you felt him pulling out of you slowly and gently, giving your leg a tap;

“Off you get”

Standing on wobbly legs you pulled your dress down as you watched him tuck his softening dick into his pants and sat down, leaning back in his chair;

“Please ensure I get a copy of that report once you’re done”

“Yes Captain”

The sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice filled the speaker on his desk phone suddenly;

“Captain Rogers, your two o’clock appointment has arrived”

“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y”

He gave you a wink as you went to leave, sending an excited chill down your spine.

-

Walking into the communal kitchen you set the report down on the counter and smiled as you saw Wanda working on her laptop as she was perched on one of the high barstools.

“Hey you...” she smiled at you, her eyes suddenly flashing red as she caught the snippets of your thoughts as you mulled over the last twenty minutes that had led up to that moment; “Ooh, you’re gonna need some ice darling”

Sitting tentatively on the stool next to hers, you watched as she walked to the refrigerator and pushed the ice button, filling a glass with the smooth cubes that it dispensed before returning to your side.

Setting it down on the counter she pushed you back until you were slouched in the high chair and reached for a frozen cube, falling to her knees in front of you as she hooked one of your feet up onto the cool marble countertop, your skirt falling away to expose your come soaked pussy;

“Oh look at that poor thing” she cooed; “What have those two boys done to you... I can see them just flooding out of you”

She ran the ice cube over your punished folds, the cold making you squeal with surprise even though you knew it was coming, but her tongue soon following, lapping at the combined juices that were coming out of you.

As her tongue buried deep within your slick channel her cold fingers massaged your swollen clit, teasing a gentle orgasm out of you that she drank down with a sigh of enjoyment.

Wanda stood and licked her lips before gently kissing you;

“Are you done with the rewrites yet?”

-

You woke with a start, the hard desk beneath your arms surprising you;

“Are you done with the rewrites yet?”

This time it was a familiar voice, looking up you felt the tension rise in your throat as you saw your boss standing in the doorway;

“I’m sorry Mr Russo... yes, just about finished them... Jeez this is embarrassing, getting caught sleeping at work”

He smiled at you;

“Don’t worry, its late, everyone has been working so hard on the script amendments for Avengers 4” he took the amended script from you as you held it out to him;

“I think everyone is going to really like the direction we’re going with this one” he mused to himself as he stood in the doorway to your office; “I swear these characters haunt my dreams sometimes...”

“Yeah... me too”

 

 


End file.
